Welcome to the Phantomhives my love!
by Nerdy girls
Summary: Imogen, Megan and Severina are sucked into their I pad and into black butler welcome to the Phantomhives. Will they ever return home? Will Severina be able to repel prince Soma? Imogen find it in her to disappoint Sebastian and will Megan be able to stop laughing? Read to find out! Sebastian/OC Soma/OC
1. The explosion (Of love!)

One day three friends were sat around the iPad screen waiting for the black butler first person video to load.

"Why won't this stupid video load?!" Imogen asked falling back onto the bed. Severina and Megan looked at her as she began to sit back up.

"Because there's no descent internet connection at the moment." Megan huffed just as the picture came on.

"Yay!" Severina said half-heartedly watching the picture begin to play.

"She does my ******* head-in." Imogen sighed as lady Elizabeth began giggling on the screen with Paula.

"Is it only me that would backhand her?" Severina said as the girl with blonde curls started screaming Ceil.

"You backhand anyone" Megan leaned back on the bed. Sebastian offered his hand forward and it seemed to reach out of the screen. Imogen shrugged and offered her own, gasping as the butlers hand gripped her own tightly, she flailed around screaming before dragging her two friends into the tiny screen with her.

Suddenly they were in front of a brown carriage with blue curtains from a different century. They looked at each other and then at them selves. Imogen was in a pink dress with a thin piece of white lace where it ended in a darker pink stripy part with an even darker line at either side going down to the waist lined with buttons the same colour. Severina was in a similar red dress that was plainer. Both of them were panicking, especially seeing Megan smiling ecstatically in a blue dress with rope and silk below the waist and white and blue stripes above, clearly a sea themed outfit. Only Megan wore a hat which was the same blue, adorned with a loose twist of rope around it that hung very loose in areas in a slightly elegant way. Their outfits seemed to be designed to suit them whilst suiting the expectations of the Victorian age.

"Here he is dear, presenting Ceil earl Phantomhive" Elizabeth stood in front of them in a pink dress with green and brown trimmings. She would have been lovely if not for her extremely annoying voice, Severina's lips set in a hard line. She smiled almost as hugely as Megan as she indicated to Ceil. Both Imogen and Severina glowered. "Ceil, these are the new friends I told you about in my letter, We met at a ball last Monday." She seemed to go on and on so they all stopped listening quickly. Ceil stepped forward wearing his usual blue.

"Welcome to my estate. Yes I am Ceil, I am head of the Phantomhive household." He was smiling but it didn't reach his cartoon eyes, They suddenly realised the were all now animations. "I hope you find tonight's ball enjoyable."

"Thank-you, I imagine it will be a most... unique affair." Megan smiled, carefully choosing her words to fit the 'unique' situation.

"Sebastian, make sure they have everything thy need." Ceil said dismissively.

"***hole." Imogen heard Severina mutter under her breath making her smile slightly.

"Certainly my lord." Sebastian smiled and bowed his head so slightly it was almost invisible except to the keen eyes of the confused friends. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." He turned to them, Megan placed her hand over her mouth to discreetly cover the shock of his unnerving red eyes, the colour of Severina's dress. "Sebastian Michaelis, I work for the Phantomhive household, at your service."

"Thank you for the kind welcoming." Megan said clearly taking charge of speaking.

"We pride ourselves on hospitality and every comfort." He said as means of explanation. "And now welcome to the Phantomhive manorr." He indicated to the grand doors which an old man in a suit named Tanaka opened them dramatically.

"Why isn't the oh so important Lord Ceil ***hole opening them and speaking." Severina whispered to her friends.

"Because it was seen as improper in Victorian times for a higher class person to do such menial tasks." Megan explained further confusing Severina.

A few minutes later they were entering a fancy room with blue curtains and bedding and huge windows, there wasn't a speck of dust. "We have prepared this guest room for you, there is one either side to accommodate for all of you." Sebastian smiled, everyone else had drifted away as if this was the normal when having guests. Megan found the whole thing exciting except from Sebastian whom she was terrified of. Imogen and Severina however were extremely disorientated by their new surroundings.

"It's extremely lovely." Imogen said finally finding her voice but still saying it quiet enough for Sebastian to have to lean in to hear her.

"Lovely you say, I am so pleased." He smiled as he leaned back again. They walked into the room single file. Severina hunched forward thinking about how much she would love to slap everyone here for their smugness or annoyingness. "I see your posture has something to be desired." Sebastian commented. "I would be happy to teach you how to carry yourself correctly if you desire it." Severina's scowl deepened until it looked like her face was melting. "I see, over generations the Phantomhive's have decorated this room with the finest historical items. You'll find everything is suited for a gentlewoman so please make yourself at home." Imogen stepped forward and began looking at some pictures. "I see you are admiring the pictures of the late earl Vincent Phantomhive and his lovely wife Rachael. From what I understand they were prominent figures much loved by the entire community. They devoted themselves passionately to worthy civil causes such as aiding the poor and improving medical care and infrastructures. The queen evidently placed a lot of trust in them. You might as my master for further details this afternoon at tea. For now though-" A loud crash that seemed to come from downstairs cut him off and they all turned to look out of the open door behind the butler for some bazar reason. "If you please wait here there's a matter which I must attend to." He turned and curtly left.

"I tax the room on the right because I'm obviously always right!" Megan said excitedly. Severina scowled and went to the other side, all three rooms were identical in every detail.

"Lets go and spy on the butler!" Severina announced. They made their way down to the servants area of the manor and hear Sebastians smug voice that despite his low social status, seemed to carry the highest amount of authority.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprized."

Another voice in a strong accent spoke now although they could not yet see the person at the source. "It's th's bloody new burner we goh, the blasted th'ng won't work!"

"Please miss stay back!" Sebastian turned and ran at Imogen as Megan and Severina swiftly went to the side. He dove on Imogen and pushed her to the ground as the kitchen erupted in flames. Megan yelped and Imogen's face was hidden, which she was thankful for because she didn't want anyone to see her expression. "My deepest apologies, are you injured?" Sebastian frowned climbing off his still with an impressive amount of dignity. _only mentally._ Imogen thought cringing on the floor, Sebastian frowned worried.

"That was a close shave eh?" The voice from before came again but this time the person was visible too, he was tall and blonde wearing a chefs costume, burnt in several places and lab goggles for obvious reasons. He could have competed with Sebastian for height who was also unusually tall, they couldn't tell since he was crouched beside Imogen in a sort of defensive position. "We almost started a bloody great fire in there!" Said the chef unusually happy.

"You did start a fire." A squeaky made with huge round glasses and pink ponytails squawked. A small boy with a plain white shirt and straw hat was next to her.

"Are you alright, sorry Sebastian, and who is this?" The boy said, he was possibly younger than Ceil who appeared to be a young boy himself.

"Miss." Sebastian helped Imogen to her feet. Megan and Severina joined her. "These are friends of lady Elizabeth's and will be our esteemed guests tonight at the ball.

"Oh how lovely." Said the boy smiling, Megan couldn't help but give a huge smile back while Severina smiled, Imogen was hiding her face, still blushing hugely.

"It's always exciting to have a fancy new guest." Said the maid. Severina muttered about how she would love to murder her.

The cook looked at Imogen. "She's a right pretty thing aint she."

They returned to Imogen's room led by Sebastian. "I'm terribly sorry you had to witness that scene but more so that you were exposed to danger but I can't apologise enough." Sebastian was very sincere in his apology. Imogen shook her head blushing, she clearly seemed to be the centre of the butlers attention. "However I do remember requesting that you wait for me here. Every household has it's secrets, certain places that are not meant to be seen by visitors. Strutting around somebody else's manor seems extremely inconsiderate to me." Imogen stepped back, worried. "However I certainly understand the curiosity of the young."

"I've never been somewhere so..." Imogen trailed off speaking quietly.

"Exquisite?" Megan offered.

"Ah, I see, you have never been to an estate this large before, and your inquisitive natures got the better of you. Rather similar to an innocent puppy who has no regard or knowledge of fear. We still have a little more time before tea. I would be honoured if you would accompany me on a tour of the manner, surely it would quench your curiosity. With your permissions I would like to act as your guide of the manor." He smiled sweetly at Imogen whilst offering his hand, Imogen took it without hesitation. "And if you do not mind, who's idea was it to follow me?"

"Well I believe we all had an urge to... explore the exceptionally extravagant manor which, if I may say so, you have done an amazing job at keeping in perfect order however it was Severina who voiced this." Megan smiled whilst Severina hunched over and glowered at the floor, her arms folded over her chest.


	2. The proposal 1st try

"Just in here we have the recreation room." Sebastian pointed into a posh room with a pool table in the centre. "As you can see it's furnished with a pool table and other gaming equipment like the phantom company's products and provides guests with comfort and entertainment." They looked around the room, it was about the same sie as the bedrooms. As Sebastian had said, it had a pool table dominating the room with a table covered in toys and several small tables with small games and a couple had refreshments for two people.

"Those toys are so cute." Megan smiled hugely while Severina hit her palm to her head. Imogen simply raised her eyebrows at Megan who seemed to randomly act five at times.

"Would you like one?" Sebastian said offering her a grey rabbit dressed much like Ceil with a blue waistcoat and black eye patch.

"Yes please." Megan said hugging it. Both Imogen and Severina rolled their eyes. Sebastian winked in Imogen's direction. They looked to the side to see to people playing cards, a pretty girl and boy, both Chinese although she was very pretty with huge eyes he was quite dopey looking with eyes that seemed constantly shut.

The man stood up and whilst his back was to them the woman looked at his cards quickly, Imogen tried not to smile, and Megan was smiling anyway, Severina was completely oblivious, covering it up easily, the man looked half asleep anyway though.

"My who have we here? I know it's not much but please make yourselves comfortable." He smiled. "As you can see the recreation room is..." Then proceeded to copy Sebastian's words exactly. "Please takes a seat I am sure you will enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you for the detailed explanation of the room Lau though I must say it sounds familiar, as if I've heard it somewhere before." He turned to the three friends, or more precisely Imogen and said. "This is Mr Lau, he is head of the English branch of the Chinese trading company that he works for. Mr Lau this is a good friend of lady Elizabeth's and shall be attending the ball tonight."

"It appears Sebastian likes you." Lau said smiling slyly as he looked at Imogen through closed eyes. Sabastian glareing at him before ushering them out megan grabbing most of the toys off the table

"please excuse mr lau, he is very...open." Sebastian said blushing.

"My my, it appears I was right, I wasn't sure before." Lau said in his annoying voice. He leant forward to whisper to the friends. "Some advice miss' be careful Phantomhive manor is absolutely crawling with dangerous beasties, you wouldn't want to be eaten by one now would you?" The 3 couldn't help but look at Sebastian, well 2 of them Severina couldn't be less bothered and received harsh glares from the other 2 as she burst out laughing.

(Skip scene)

Sebastian stood in another doorway indicating to another room. "May I present to you our library." Imogen muttered to Megan about how his voice was too posh. "The pride of the Phantomhive estate. The family heads have gathered books here for generations."

"Can I live here please?" Megan asked Imogen as she looked in awe at the rows upon rows of books on mahogany shelves perfectly polished.

"I wanna live here too." Imogen whispered back, Severina gave an impatient huff clearly not bothered.

"The result is a library comparable to that of any university." A paper plane flew slowly towards Sebastian and hit him in the centre of his forehead. He turned to see a kid with purple hair and dark skin that looked about 17. Severina muttered something racist that Megan and Imogen ignored.

"Ah, brilliant timing I was growing ever so bored." He sounded Indian.

"How can he be bored here?" Imogen whispered to Megan.

"I don't know, I could know the worlds history by tomorrow." Megan answered.

"Please prince Soma, we are in the middle of your studies." Another man with a bandaged hand came up to them, he also had a white cloth thing on his head and a red dot in the centre.

"Please Agni everyone needs a rest now and then." Prince Some complained although the 3 doubted he'd been studying for long and wondered what book he'd used for paper planes.

"From what I can see you've been studying quite diligently." Sebastian said looking at the book with a page torn out messily. Severina stifled a laugh. "Some friends of lady Elizabeth's are visiting today for tea. They will also be attending the ball this evening."

"Is this them Sebastian?" Agni looked around the butler to see the friends.

"Miss' please allow me to introduce you to a friend of my master the 26th son of the king of Bangor, Prince Soma Kadar. And his very capable butler Agni."

"Namaste." Agni said quietly.

"I would like to introduce you to.." Sebastian started but Soma who had been gazing at Severina obsessively interrupted.

"Beautiful."

"Sire." Sebastian started.

"Oh, I know miss I am prince Soma, I fancied you immediately. Would you like to be my hand maiden? Or if you prefer... my... my wife." Prince Soma blushed until he was completely red, deepening each second. Agni clapped his hands together gazing at the prince admirably.

"Oh my Prince Soma you finally found your soul mate." He was crying now. "Your true love! Your happiness is mine and it almost overwhelms me. Dear god I pray you bless these 2 people and grant them a long life together." Severina had now turned purple and was hunched over to hide her face with a curtain of hair, it was now Imogen and Megan who had to stifle a laugh.

"Agni!" The prince turned and hugged his crying butler.

"I want to punch him or backhand him or gouge his eyes out or kill him." Severina growled through gritted teeth.

"I fear you may be making the young lady uncomfortable." Sebastian interrupted and Severina huffed a sigh of relief although she was still purple. "Could you propose at a later date?" At this Severina's head almost became a beetroot. "It's almost time for tea. You must be thirsty." He smiled at Imogen, his eyes squeezed shut and Megan shivered at the freaky sight, Imogens face became the same colour as Severina's. "Shall we?" He offered his hand to Imogen.

(Skip scene)

"Today we have mulberry tea. I expect you will appreciate the rich taste and refreshing aroma." Sebastian poured the cups with his pink flowery tea pot.

"Yeah blah blah blah it brings back memories." Prince Soma said smiling.

"Do they have tea in sweatshops?" Severina whispered to Megan and Imogen.

"He isn't from a sweatshop." Megan whispered in a sharp tome.

"His mum is one with that many kids." Severina retorted.

"Shut up." Imogen hissed under her breath.

Lau said something but no-body was particularly bothered, he had a striking resemblance to Eeyore.

"Accompanying the tea is a Dundee cake, made with a batter or rum with various fruits studded with roast almonds." Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

"Rum's the worst alcohol but I'll take it." Severina muttered.

"How much do you drink?" Megan asked.

"More than Tony Stark." Imogen answered.

"You had to bring him into it, he's not your real dad." Megan sighed, the conversation had been completely whispers but Severina's was much louder.

"Looks delicious." Elizabeth said in her super annoying high pitched voice. Severina threatened to back hand her again. Everyone began to start eating and drinking, Imogen pulled the cup to her mouth then pulled it away again halfway.

"It's not bad." Ceil said in a tone that practically shouted "BORED!".

"Little ******* punk!" Severina muttered.

"Thank you master." Sebastian said then turned to stare adoringly at Imogen. "I can't help but notice how you're admiring that tea cup." Imogen turned bright red yet again. "

"Is that? Oh my!" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my!" Megan whispered to Imogen.

"Who's which animal?" Imogen asked.

"Lau's the donkey." Megan answered. "But I know that's Winnie the Pooh and not wizard of oz."

"It's a Vienna rose. I thought it would complement the loveliness of the young lady." Sebastian said smiling at Imogen yet again.

"Good heavens is it genuine?" Elizabeth said, they all wished she'd shut the hell up.

"Yes. Apparently it was one of Maria Teresa's favourite pieces." Ceil answered.

"A fine item indeed, befitting of the standard of an earl. I can scarcely imagine what it would be worth on the market." Lau added seeming pleased to sound smart despite no-one believing it. Imogen dropped the cup although it didn't smash but spilt, she bit her tongue to avoid shouting something she shouldn't.

"This is no good." Sebastian sounded more panicked as he spoke.

"Indeed it would be criminal to chip a cup as valuable as that." Lau said butting into the conversation again.

"Sebastian would you see that she's all right and prepare her a fresh change of clothing." Ceil ordered sparking another comment from Severina that the others ignored. "The frock in the dressing room should do nicely."

"That dress master are you sure?" Sebastian asked slightly confused.

"Yes it's fine, if the other 2 want a fresh dress in time for the ball there should be another couple in a chest at the back although I don't know if there will be one small enough."

"Yes master." Sebastian frowned. "Pardon me miss, if you don't mind I'll help you inside." He picked up Imogen and carried her inside, the other 2 walking behind smiling at how uncomfortable Imogen looked despite Sebastian's casualness.

(Skip scene)

"Ordinarily I wouldn't intrude in a lady's dressing room however we have no hand maiden to help." Sebastian was putting on a blindfold. Behind him was a lovely blue dress with flowers and ruffles. Megan and Severina had ran off to get changed on their own. Imogen couldn't help but notice Sebastian hadn't closed the curtains to the huge windows looking out to the others outside. "I guess this is an emergency." He pulled the dress off quickly. "I hope you can forgive my rudeness." He threw on the other dress without hesitation. She wondered how he'd got it on right. "There we are, that should do nicely." He said after taking off the blindfold and doing her hair. Megan had had May-lea to help her change and do her hair and Severina had simply told him to F-off. "Perhaps the teacup was too heavy for a lady as delicate as yourself." Sebastian smiled at her yet again and Imogen wished she'd copied Severina or had at least swapped with Megan. Imogen shook her head. "If it doesn't displease you my master would like you to have this as a token of our hospitality. Please accept it with our compliments." It was the dress his mother wore in the pictures Imogen realised. _Here, have a dress that was my dead mother's._

"Why go to such lengths for me?" Imogen asked quietly.

"Why would we go to such lengths you say?" _Yes parrot_ Imogen thought. "Because you are an honoured visitor and the Phantomhives are famous for taking care of their guests. Goodness look at the time, tonight's attendees will be arriving at any second. I have to excuse myself, if you wouldn't mind waiting in the guest room please." _Who the hell is it..._

Next chapter coming soon! By the way Imogen deleted most of what we wrote about her and Sebastian and Severina still doesn't know about her and Soma. Thank you for reading this.


	3. The song thrush that never sang

They looked out of the giant windows where Ceil and Sebastian were talking to a detective as guests began to arrive. They were all dressed for the ball although they were waiting mostly for lady Elizabeth. Megan was in a green dress that was very similar to Elizabeth's as it had been hers. Apparently she loved it so much she couldn't throw it away but it had been too small she'd given it to Megan who was quite a bit smaller than average for her age. Imogen was wearing the blue one Ceil had given her and Severina hadn't changed her clothes at all. All of them were quite fancy and suitable for a ball.

"I'm looking forward to this but what are we going to do about going home?" Megan asked hugging the rabbit.

"I don't know." Imogen sighed. "I guess it's quite nice here, we'll have to ask Sebastian if he brought us here on purpose and see if he can get us back."

"I hate it here." Severina stated.

"Ever since we got here I've barely been able to remember anything from the real world. It's weird." Imogen said turning away from the window and looking at the portraits on the wall.

"Same here." Severina frowned.

"I can remember quite a lot, not actual things, try thinking of your favourite phrase and think, where did I learn it. I've got to the point I can remember almost everything I knew before." Megan smiled. "This place is especially easy."

"Why, I can't remember anything about this." Severina said looking as if she wanted to back hand Megan.

" _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down my fair lady."_ Megan sang and indicated for the other 2 to carry on.

" _Build it up with iron and ste-_ Oh my god!" Severina said, remembering the episode she'd watched. "He's a ******* demon!"

"Oh yeah..." Imogen said surprisingly calm and quiet. Megan just smiled.

"I've been working on remembering since tea. I needed a way to blank out May-lin as nice as she may be she's annoying."

"What happens now then?" Imogen asked. "I can't remember any of this."

"Neither can I, it must be only the stuff that's happened already." Megan said contradicting her earlier words although she'd only just realised she had been wrong. A phone rang from a nearby cupboard.

"What now?" Severina asked.

"Imogen go and answer it." Megan said. Imogen started to protest by gave up and answered it.

"Hello?" She said quietly for no reason, the door shut behind her. Megan and Severina snuck away as a joke.

"Oh good it's you." A male voice came from the other end although Imogen had no idea who he was. "So you successfully infiltrated their ranks? Good, that took nearly a month to get an invitation into Phantomhive manor. That girl is a fool to believe you to be a respectable young lady." Imogen was confused but still didn't put the phone down. "You know your job, kill that damn butler, bring Ceil Phantomhive to me. The butler uses strange tricks so watch out. I suppose tonight we'll find out just how much of an expert assassin you are." Now she put the phone down only to find a silver pocket knife in her hand.

"I'm not an assassin." She whispered and turned to see Megan and Severina back.

"We know, we just go back, we had to leave for a bit, Sebastian was walking past just as we came in. You may want to be careful saying 'I'm not an assassin.'" Megan said as they left.

"So this is where you disappeared to, forgive me miss but the ball is about to start." Sebastian was stood in front of them, looking only at Imogen yet again. The 3 left Sebastian to find Elizabeth, she was in her room with Paula tightening her corset.

"Tighter! Tighter! Tonight is special I want to look my best!" Elizabeth shouted, by Paula's grunts of effort it was clear it was getting no tighter.

"I'm trying my lady." Paula said running to finally tie it. Once it was done Elizabeth smiled and looked up.

"Oh hello my dear." She said as Paula began to finish dressing her. Once done she was wearing a pink dress very similar to Megan's but with way more large bows. Her hair was tied the same as always. "What do you think to my darling new dress? Well? It's adorable right."

"Definitely!" Megan beamed, it was only part false as Megan seemed to like her a lot more than the other 2. Elizabeth giggled.

"And you're ever so cute as usual I see." She clapped her hands together then looked at Imogen's dress. "That dress. Uh. It suits you so well you're a vision. You have to make certain that Ceil sees you in it at the ball. He'll think it looks beautiful." She then fell to the floor, followed by Paula and then the other 3 as a purple mist filled the room.

* * *

Megan woke up on a blue sofa on a ship far out to sea. Severina was next to her still silent and still and Imogen was the same except she was in a wheel chair with a man in a white suit and owl mask next to her.

"Alone at last my song thrush. You stole my heart the day I laid eyes on you." He said smiling.

"You met her today!" Megan growled sitting up, her head ached. "And why have you brought us here you creep?" He ignored her.

"From our very first meeting I knew, I knew that someday you would be mine. What a sinful little bird you are." He began stroking her hair. Flaming my passions with such wild abandon. Don't worry dear no one will find us, we're safe here on the luxury liner that I built just for you. I call it song thrush's warble." He began to stand up.

"Let us out now!" Megan shouted although he still ignored her.

"We're free! Let us run away to paradise!" He was throwing his arms out in a dramatic was as Megan smiled at Sebastian stood in the door.

"You can go where ever you like, alone." He said nonchalantly.

"The butler!" He said as if on stage.

"So you're our kidnapper lord Druitt." He continued in the same tone.

"My mistress, goddess of beauty has stolen my heart." He pulled out a gun. He stot at Sebastian who somehow blocked it with a fork.

"STOP!" Megan screamed as the man grabbed Imogen and picked her up, Severina began to wake up at the same time.

"I'll be taking the young lady back now Mr mask de viscount." Sebastian said smiling slightly.

"Truest love is often forbidden." He sounded sad now. "There's only one thing to do." He pulled out a large bottle of poison.

"How much!" Severina was fully awake now and as usual only able to grasp half of the situation.

"Say goodbye!" He shouted.

"Ahh. So it's poison then." Sebastian said as if it was obvious what the man was going to do.

"We'll go out together my song thrush." The man said holding the bottle yet higher in his free hand, the other still holding Imogen. "To heaven where not a soul can follow us."

"She's coming home with us and that's final!" Megan said as he opened the bottle. The door burst open and a man with red hair and girly clothing including a red coat came in. The whole outfit consisted of only red, white and black.

"Over my dead body!" He shouted holding a chainsaw in both hands. "She's not on the schedule 'till tomorrow see, so I'm afraid you can't kill her yet." He wiggled his finger as means of chastising the man. He had strange green and yellow eyes and pointed teeth, he clearly wasn't human.

"Tomorrow!" Severina shouted.

"Maybe that's when we go home, maybe we go and here we're classified as dead." Megan said quietly, obviously trying to find a positive way of looking at it.

"Hello Grell." Sebastian sounded exasperated.

"Grell!" Severina shouted realising who he was, he had been her favourite character.


	4. Reapers Wrong Soul

"Grell!" Severina shouted realising who he was. He had been her favourite character. He was a grim reaper who was really quite headstrong and NEVER got embarrassed no matter how insane he acted.

"Why if it isn't my Bassey. My what a coincidence running into you." Grell appeared to be in love with Sebastian as he rubbed himself against the butler who stood stiffly, clearly uncomfortable. "And a fan obviously, well I can't blame you with my amazing looks." He said without looking at Severina.

"My god he's exactly the same!" Severina said for some reason shocked.

"Of course he is. So is everyone else. That's why Sebastian may know something. Imogen won't die tomorrow, I think I can remember what happens but I'm not sure. It's all been slightly different, there's only supposed to be one of us. It's actually really different in ways." Megan said quietly, still thinking. The man pulled a lever in a secret compartment in the wall and smoke began to appear.

"I won't let you stand in the way of our love." He said maliciously before vanishing.

"Where did he go." Sebastian muttered but Megan was already running up onto the top of the ship, Severina chasing after her. He was on the top of the mast with Imogen still unconscious. They couldn't hear what he said but saw him pull out some TNT, already lit.

"Those 2 should come any second." Megan said, apparently hoping her memories were correct. As she had said the ran next to them just seconds later.

"Oh the bugger means to take the woman along with him. Well what a bloody great bother." Grell said as they all stood and watched.

"We have cruelly been denied our love on earth and shall be wed at long last in heaven." He shouted so they all could hear. He said something else Megan and Severina didn't quite catch then whispered something to Imogen who was still asleep anyway.

"I believe I already told you." Sebastian said pulling out a knife and holding it back ready to throw. He let go and it sliced the fuse from the TNT making Grell gaze in wonder. He really did love Sebastian. "Go anywhere and you go alone sir!"

"You amaze me as always." Grell said blushing as he picked up his chain saw. "My body thrills and throbs fuelling my fight with passion for you." He said as he ran and sliced clean through the post that held up the mast. The man let go of Imogen as they fell, Sebastian running up the mast and grabbing Imogen and stepping on the man in order to jump back on the ship. The man removed his mask.

"Sweet song thrush!" He shouted, sounding scared of death now. "Never forget me I love you." He plummeted into the icy water along with the mast. Grell was watching it all about 3 meters above from what was left of the mast post.

"Servant of a goddess or not a thob like that never stood a chance against the likes of us never stood a chance eh?" Grell said smiling at Sebastian who was carrying Imogen. She began to wake up.

"It appears she's finally awakening." Sebastian smiled at her. "You're all right, thank goodness."

"What about little old me Bassey? I'm so exhausted after all that fighting I might faint right where I'm standing won't you hold me?" Grell lunged towards Sebastian who was still holding Imogen as Megan and Severina checked if she was really okay. A stick type thing with scissor-y blades on the end stuck into Grell's head. He fell to the floor howling. All 3 of them smiled, Megan for a different reason to the evil Severina and Imogen.

"If only that was Amelia." Severina laughed.

"I can't believe I had to come out here." Another reaper walked towards them holding the thing that had hit Grell. He had dark short hair, glasses and a black suit. Grell stood up angry.

"Will?" He said, asking for explanation.

"Must you always mess about before actually getting your work done Sutcliff?" Will seemed very serious.

"Oh how I would love to mess about with Bassey!" Grell was spinning side to side his hands clapped together. "We could do some very messy things together." Sebastian looked half angry half embarrassed at this. "Wait a sec I'm working!" He suddenly got angry again. "Here look!" He opened a book which Will looked at still frowning in a disapproving manner. He then turned to look at Imogen.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me your name?" He asked, Imogen told him quietly. He stepped back and stabbed Grell with the thing again.

"Why did you do that?" Grell asked even angrier.

"Punishment for incompetence. This girl isn't scheduled for death." He said still serious.

"How can he keep a straight face and say that after stabbing him like that?" Megan whispered to Imogen, Sebastian seemed relieved that Imogen was ok.

"Look closely at the spelling." Will continued. "The 2 names are one letter off." Grell was staring at the book in confusion, open to the page of the names. "You had the wrong person."

"Oh dear how silly of me." Grell smiled. For the first time he seemed embarrassed.

"You could have killed her!" Severina said.

"No, he wouldn't have, we're fine for a while, I think." Megan said quietly.

"You knew this was going to happen!" Severina realised.

"I wasn't definite, that's why I didn't say, her dying was a possibility still." Megan answered even though there was no question.

"Honestly I tire of having such a unskilled employee." Will sighed, clearly he had to look after Grell often. "We're leaving. If we don't a soul actually scheduled tonight may be stolen away as well by some demon." He was glaring at Sebastian who smiled politely although the 3 friends imagined he was doing this to mock the reapers.

"Please do be careful on your travels." Sebastian said. He was definitely making fun of them. "I hear the sea at night can be dangerous." He put Imogen down as the 2 grim reapers got into a little wooden boat and Will made Grell begin to row away from the ship with the other 4 still on board.

"Start paddling on the double." Will demanded.

"Must you always be such a slave driver. Ta-ta my Bassey my scrumptious noodle-kins." Grell shouted at Sebastian who looked simply relieved.

"Shall we head back now?" Sebastian smiled at Imogen who stood awkwardly next to him. "The ball awaits." He held his finger on his lips. "Though best if you keep the events of the evening to yourself I think. The same to you 2 as well."

"I told you he fancies her, he's always looking at her when he speaks, it's as if we don't exist." Megan whispered to Severina who snickered.

* * *

Everyone they had already met so far except the reapers and the masked man were in the room with Imogen collapsed on the bed exhausted despite sleeping through the whole ordeal. Megan had found her rabbit again and was hugging it as she stood between Severina and the ever so annoying Elizabeth.

"Are you going to faint?" Megan asked.

"Maybe." Imogen said quietly and Severina huffed loudly. "What?"

"You slept through the whole thing." Megan pointed out. "And she's unhappy for other reasons that may be better not to say aloud." She added meaning _and she's in a room full of people she doesn't like and would happily blow up the room if she could._ Severina could be very dramatic at times.

"You poor dear I'm so glad you're all right." Elizabeth looked as if she may cry.

"Come we should let her rest for a while." Ceil said standing up, Elizabeth nodded. Everyone except Megan and Severina left. Imogen struggled to sit up.

"No, go back down." Severina demanded.

"I'm fine." Imogen said.

"No you're not, you must have had tons of that sleep stuff, you already said your head hurts and I can tell you're dizzy because you're swaying from side to side right now." Megan said sternly. "Plus he tried to kill you several times."

"Well I need to give this to Ceil and tell him what happened." Imogen showed Megan the knife, Megan took it from her hand.

"I'll take it and explain, you already told me what happened. Besides, if my memory's correct, which it probably won't be, he'll be asleep anyway so we're not letting you waste that much energy."

* * *

Megan walked into the room where Ceil did sit asleep at his desk. She took a few steps towards him.

"You really shouldn't wake him, he's exhausted. While I was away my young master was forced to entertain all the guests. That's taxing enough but he also took great pains to stop anyone from learning what happened." Sebastian came in and put a blanket on Ceil. "The excitement has worn him out, sincerest apologies my lord." He turned to Megan, glaring at her with his horrid red eyes. "Miss, you look confused, is something wrong? Perhaps it would clear things up if I told you I listened to your friend's entire clandestine phone call. Such a live figure and the scent of death arises from you like perfume but still I must admit the Pharos chose well choosing you as their assassin. You played a good game, using innocent lady Elizabeth to infiltrate Phantomhive manor. This explains your awkwardness at tea today."

"Then you must be mistaken. My friend knew nothing about the orders the man on the other end of the call was referring to and I have never and would never kill some one. I am also not confused, I knew what you would say which is why I stopped Imogen or, god forbid, Severina coming to do this. Our awkwardness at tea is, as you guessed because we are unfamiliar with such things." Megan smiled at Sebastian who stopped smiling. She raised the knife, stopping about halfway as he misunderstood her and grabbed her wrist. "I simply came to give you this. It doesn't belong to us."

"I'm glad I decided to give you a private tour. It enabled you to find your way to this room where I can dispose of you without no-one noticing." He squeezed her wrist until she dropped the knife.

"You know, you know you brought us here. Why do you insist on killing some-one you brought here in the first place?" Megan said quickly, she tried to pull her hand away and he swung her around and grabbed her so her back was to him.

"Why where ever do you think you're going miss?" Sebastian asked.

"You said you would clear things up but I'm still in the dark." Megan said struggling to get away. "At least tell me why you brought us here and why you're going to kill us."

"I only intended to bring one of you, 2 of you are un-necessary and there has to be an assassin killed otherwise everything will go out of hand." Sebastian said.

"Why did you bring any of us?" Megan asked as Sebastian tightened his grip.

"I don't think you need to know that." He answered.

"Sebastian?" Ceil said in a groggy voice, he must have just woken. He let Megan go and turned around. "Have I been sleeping?"

"Yes indeed, with your mouth wide open I might add." Sebastian smiled, Megan rubbed her wrist and smiled, hers wasn't fake though like Sebastian's.

"You could have woken me up though or did you want a laugh?" His eyes widened. "Our guest!"


	5. Missing one

"Our guest!" Ceil sounded surprized to see Megan stood in front of him. "Good evening."

"She wanted to offer her thanks." Sebastian filled in.

"Oh I see well." He walked around the desk to face her properly.

"I apologise sincerely, you have suffered due directly to the sub-pass security of my manor. As lord of this manor I accept full responsibility for the incident." He held out a black gloved hand. "If you all can forgive me then take my hand. You see the night is still young and the ball in your honour has yet to properly begin." Megan smiled just as the door burst open and Severina followed by a grinning prince Soma raced into the room.

"My darling wait!" Soma shouted to Severina who glared even though she wasn't facing him. Megan stifled a laugh at the sight of this as Imogen shuffled into the room, extremely exhausted but still laughing.

"Get the **** away from me creep!" Severina shouted back as she dove out of the window.

"Severina!" Megan and Imogen shouted together but from the blood it was clear she was already dead. Sebastian smiled and Imogen was tempted to hit him. Severina's limp body shrivelled and turned to dust before it had chance to hit the ground then the dust itself became so small it was invisible.

"That's how you return home, time there is paused so nothing will happen until you all return but the only way to return is to die here." Sebastian said, turning to face Imogen who was muttering a lot of explicit language under her breath about Severina's idiocy. Soma was in tears on the ground.

"Okay." Megan sighed, taking the still outstretched hand of the shocked Ceil. "Okay I forgive you as long as you agree to give us a home here as we have no-where else to go at the moment."

"Forgive me but I was under the impression that you were eager to return home. Was I mistaken?" Sebastian asked, bowing slightly.

"Not at all, however that was because we thought that it would cause worry to others however life is far better here and we would much like to stay. If that is not a problem." Megan smiled again pleasantly as Imogen did the same.

"I can only thank you for your forgiveness and I would be more than happy to provide accommodation for you here at the manor for as long as you wish." Ceil said. "I can only apologise yet more for your friends untimely death."

"I'd hardly call throwing yourself out of a window untimely, more exceptionally stupid, inconsiderate and messy." Imogen had stopped smiling.

"Immy..." Megan said quietly. "She's fine, she wanted to go back."

"I know." Imogen shrugged it off and smiled. "Besides we have better things to worry about."

"What like your dancing?" Megan asked laughing. Everyone except Imogen and the still weeping Soma laughed. Imogen just glared at Megan.

"******* *****." Imogen muttered.

"You really need to learn to become proper ladies." Sebastian sighed.

"Well I know how to act it's just exceptionally boring and a dreadfully unrealistic façade." Megan said suddenly improving her posture and talking in a more distinct tone.

" I don't care." Imogen said, not bothering to show if she could do it.

"Well we can start with ball immediately. You may consider yourselves being trained in a way by Sebastian." Ceil said making his way out of the room.

Thanks for reading another chapter will come shortly. We are beginning to write a blue exorcist story and after one more chapter of this one we will begin series two of black butler. As a promise this series will have a chapter a month however the first could be posted at any time. Check our home page to what stories we are doing now.


	6. Ending a start opens another beginning

Music played and the dark ballroom stood before them. The two remaining friends were accompanied by Ceil and Sebastian.

"Happy Birthday!" Elizabeth's voice sounded in the pitch black.

"Who's Birthday is it?" Imogen whispered to Megan.

"What's to days date?" Megan asked Sebastian who answered immediately.

"It's the 17th March, although I'm surprised you didn't know."

"It's a different date at home." Megan answered shortly. "Although it's yours Imogen." They were all still whispering. Light came as everyone in the room lit a candle and about 20 people were stood before them, most of whom were strangers.

"I present to you all." Ceil's voice echoed around the large fancy room. "Today's guests of honour." Megan shied away while Imogene slowly walked forward.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Lou's voice was the loudest and annoyed Imogene to no end.

"That dress suits you splendidly." Prince Soma said. Imogen hated how it was only the men who complimented her.

"Look dear, all of these people gathered here just for you!" Elizabeth seemed really happy which just further annoyed Imogen. "To celebrate your special day."

Sebastian leaned into her ear. "The young master and lady Elizabeth have been secretly planning this all along. A special surprize party for your birthday. Naturally I assume the date you gave lady Elizabeth wasn't your real birthday at all. Today has become a celebratory day none-the-less. Not only for lady Elizabeth but for the entire household as well."

"No it is actually. 17th March, whatever year this is." Imogene whispered back.

"It's the year 1888 miss." Sebastian replied.

"Then I'm minus 113 years old." Imogene said after a minute to work it out.

"Sebastian!" Bard said followed by Mie-Rin and Finnian. "Here it is!" They were bringing in a huge white cake with four tires and a figure on top. Imogene's jaw dropped. _Huge Cake!_ She thought.

"Thanks for waiting." Finny smiled.

"Oh my, what an amazing cake!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I hope you like it miss." Sebastian said. "We were determined to create a memorable cake for you."

"Alright Sebastian." Lady Elizabeth turned around. "Ito's time for you to sing."

"Me singing? My lady I couldn't." Sebastian bowed slightly yet again.

"It's only proper for someone to sing when there's a birthday cake. Please Sebastian do it for my friend!" Elizabeth nagged.

"Oh very well, I can't possibly refuse a request like that from you Lady Elizabeth. I shall do as you wish. _It's your birthday my dear, Holder by one more year, This special day you turn."_ He skipped her age. " _May you live out your dreams._ " Everyone began to clap. Megan just stood at the door with Ceil smiling at the awkward Imogen.

A few minutes later everyone was getting cake. Imogene stood away from everyone else feeling abandoned as Megan was at the other end of the room talking happily with Mai-Rin. Sebastian came up behind her holding a piece of cake.

"Pardon me miss." He said politely. "You must have some, Ito's especially for you. Here." He handed Imogene the slice who took it blushing. She didn't want to talk. Music began to play as Imogene finished the slice. "Ah, the dancing has begun. Goodness look at that, Ito's seems apart from your friend, you and I are the only ones without partners."

"I'll go with Megan." Imogene said. Megan then began dancing with maid she had become friends with.

"I'd be happy to lead you through the steps if you need instructions." Sebastian had put on a pair of glasses for no reason at all. "I dare say you haven't had much experience with balls." They began dancing. "That's right, stay relaxed."

Afterwards Sebastian carried the sleeping lady Elizabeth into the carriage. Megan, Imogene and Ceil stood at the side.

"So fun, lovely party." Elizabeth mumbled.

"I have to say, Lizzie seems quite taken with you and I was happy to meet you today as well." Ceil said to the two friends. He turned directly to Imogen. "I hope you don't mind but that dress was my late mothers. I would like you to have it. It should be worn." They watched the carriage leave and then returned to their rooms.

-Epilogue- _(Can't believe I spelt that right from memory first time. I haven't seen the word in a week and I still can't spell it's :-P)_

Imogen wandered into Megan's room where she was chatting yet again to Mai-Rin. Megan turned to face Imogen.

"Oh hi. I was just getting Elizabeth's address to send a letter." Megan explained as the maid left the room. She waited until the door was closed to carry on. "We need to act like we've been here all along in front of everyone except Sebastian and maybe Ceil."

"Or neither since I hate both." Imogen said, somehow without swearing. Megan laughed.

"Haven't you learnt yet. We got into a huge mess because he over heard you before on the phone. I know it wasn't your fault but seriously learn."

"Good evening." Sebastian came into the room.

"Speak of the devil." Imogen said.

"Actually it's demon in this case." Megan corrected. She was still scared of Sebastian's eyes.

"How do you know what I am?" Sebastian asked looking confused.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew we knew." Megan said, confusing herself slightly saying it.

"Obviously not." Imogen pointed out. Megan was frowning, clearly in a daydream. "Are you still on the we thought he knew we knew?"

"What?" Megan snapped to attention. "Oh, right, yeah. Where we come from this place is fictional. The fact we knew about this place implies we know more about it. It's mostly stuff we don't need to know. Stuff we do need we don't know."

"I think I can cover up your lack of knowledge until you catch up. The young master knows about your circumstances however he thinks it's better to keep it secret." Sebastian said. "I came to inform you that the young master would like to see you, he's in his study."

 _Ten minutes later_

"Megan do you even know how to play chess?" Imogen asked after Ceil had asked them if one of them would like to play.

"Nope." She answered shortly. She turned to Ceil. "Can you teach me?"

"Considering your circumstances we need to teach you a lot." Ceil replied.

"Excuse me master but what exactly because I assume I will have that job too." Sebastian interrupted.

"Anything they need for social events and meeting anybody of any social status." Ceil answered.

"Yes, with your social skills it's probably better if I do take care of that." Sebastian smiled. Megan and Imogen stifled a laugh at Ceil's annoyed expression.

"Isn't it better to just learn from experience?" Imogen asked, voicing both hers and Megan's thoughts.

"Yes but by your age you should have already done that." Ceil answered.

"Ok but before that you have to teach me to play chess." Megan said.

"Fine." Ceil sighed.

 _Thanks for reading! Next we are doing series two following on from this. We will put the title on our account profile. That and any stories that may interest you. Please leave a review especially if you hate it because then we need to know what we're doing wrong for series two. This marks the end of **'Welcome to the Phantomhives my Love'** Please read our other stories! _

Made by; **Megan** :P and **Imogen** (:


End file.
